Petit pari stupide
by raoulett
Summary: 2 citations de films, 2 de livres, et 2 de musiques... Harry est malheureux mais Ginny va lui sauver sa vie!


Petit pari stupide avec un frère idiot : faire des allusions à 2 films, 2 musiques et 2 livres!!! Futé, non ? Au début, il était question de ne mettre aucun « a » mais finalement il s'est avéré que c'était vraiment hyper dur ! Et aussi normalement c'était 3 de chaque mais après maintes suppliques, j'ai gagné !huhu !

* * *

-Beurk, comment ces imbéciles se sont ils retrouvés couverts de poux ?

-Prrrt… j'en sais rien… Ce sont tes fils, c'est toi qui les élève !

-Toi, Ron, vire de cette pièce, on en peut plus de voir tes petits yeux cruels !

-Reste plus que les lunettes et on peut se donner pour nom Louis de Funès ! (1)

-en attendant, je suis peut-être un méchant bonhomme avec des petits yeux cruels sans lunettes rondes, mais c'est toi qui es couvert de poux !

Depuis un peu plus d'une heure, Mrs Weasley était occupée à tenter d'épouiller les jumeaux. Nulle ne savait ou ils les avaient récupérés. Il n'existait malheureusement pas de sort d'épouillage donc leur mère utilisait la manière moldue, tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe que jamais ses autres enfants ne lui avaient donné autant de mal ! Ce à quoi ils répondaient que ça faisait tout leur charme.

Ron sortit de l'épouilleuserie pour rejoindre Hermione et Harry

-Quels crétins! Ils cherchent les embrouilles ou quoi ? Comment ils font pour que la poisse les suive toujours ? Peut-être qu'un jour, ils nous ramèneront des sangsues !

_Je suis sûre qu'ils ont été de l'autre coté de la colline_, pensait Harry._ On les connait, ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de siffler tout leur saoul, alors qu'ils savent pertinemment que quiconque siffle la haut sur la colline _(2)_ attire tout les animaux du coin. Il devait y en avoir qui n'étaient pas tout à fait propre. Le pire, c'est qu'ils seraient capables de garder les sangsues pour des expériences_. (sourire)

-Ron, ça suffit, on s'en fiche ! Arrête d'être méchant ! Ils n'ont pas demandé à ramener ces sales bestioles ! Harry, peut-être que ça t'intéressera de savoir que Hedwidge est en train d'arriver.

IL avait envoyé un hibou à Cho la veille et était un peu stressé sur la réponse qu'il risquait d'avoir : Oui ? Non ? Son avenir dépendait presque de cette lettre !

_Cher Harry_

-Ca commence mal ! Si ça avait été oui, elle n'aurait pas commencé sa phrase aussi…

-Ne met pas la diligence avant les sombrals, Harry ! Cela ne veut rien dire !

- Tais-toi Ron, laisse le continuer !

_Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas de donner ce que tu veux_

_Amitiés, Cho_

-Nonnnnnnnn ! Ô tombeau, ô lit nuptiale, ô ma demeure souterraine ! Tout seul ! (3) Cho ne veut paaaaaaAAAAAAAAs Elle ne veut pas me passer son boursouflet ! Je ne veux pas perdre face à Goldstein. Si il gagne, j'aurais honte à vie et je pourrais jamais plus le regarder en face !

-Calme-toi Harry ! Il doit y avoir une solution

-Non ! J'ai perdu !

Harry s'effondra par terre, en pleurs ! Ses deux meilleurs amis le regardaient frapper le sol de ses poings, rongé par le désespoir. Ils étaient tristes pour leur ami, sachant l'importance que ça avait pour Harry.

-C'en est fini de ma vie de fierté et de dignité toujours préservée ! Je ferais mieux d'aller me jeter de la fenêtre de ta chambre ! Ma vie est un enfer sans que je ne le veuille. Quand je serais sous terre personne ne porteras le deuil ! (4)

-Nous sommes désolés Harry, vraiment !

Harry se tourna vers Hermione, un sourire triste mais reconnaissant aux lèvres. Mais aussitôt, il se remit à pleurer

-J'aurais tellement aimé le faire, au moins pour vous.

-Ne t'en fais pas, nous aurons d'autres occasions de faire un combat de boursouflets contre Goldstein.

-Oui, mais je voulais le battre aujourd'hui !

Soudain, Ron se redressa, les yeux grands ouverts par l'intelligence !

-Je sais, Harry ! Ginny en a un ! Elle l'a prêté à Luna pour 2 semaines. Elle devait lui rendre aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'il est encore en vie !

Harry se releva en essuyant une bébé-larme !

-Snif… tu crois ?

-Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer…

Harry se releva d'un bond, fit un smack à Ron, attrapa Hermione par la taille et se mit à danser une gigue endiablée. Puis il la lâcha pour courir vers la chambre de Ginny :

-Ginnnyyyyyyyyyyyy !

-Il a perdu une oreille pendant son séjour chez Luna mais dans l'ensemble, il est en bon état !

C'est pour en faire quoi ? demanda Ginny, intrigué par l'air d'Harry.

-Une bricole ! Pas grand-chose en soi…

-OK, je le garde alors si c'est pas important

-Naaaan ! Ginny, je te supplie d'exaucer mon vœu ! Tu feras de moi le plus heureux des hommes !

Ginny approcha de lui langoureusement, le derrière tanguant à bâbord puis à tribord, puis à bâbord

-C'est tout, juste un boursouflet ? Tant qu'à faire, tu n'en veux pas plus ? Je ne suis pas difficile…

Harry effrayé devant cette dégradante attitude recula d'un pas pour être hors de portée de la rouquine.

-Oh Ginny, shocked ! S'il te plait, prête le moi !

5 secondes d'yeux de cocker plus tard, Ginny lui tendit la bestiole.

-Ok mais prend en soin ! Il me faudrait une garantie, au cas où tu l'abimes…

-Je peux payer si tu veux, fit Harry, naïf.

Ginny fit une moue déçue en battant des cils

-J'attendais autre chose de plus concret mais bon…

-Ah, Ginny, je te dois une fière bretelle. Tu m'as sauvé ma vie ! (5)

-TssSS… pas de quoi…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry était en compagnie de Ron et Hermione en train de chercher dans l'annuaire l'adresse d'Anthony Goldstein (l'annuaire étant à Mr Weasley, évidement).

-Patamodlé… trop loin, Darkvador… pas assez, Lilliput… trop loin, Foirfouille… rohhh, c'est chiant ! Gap…, gia…, gog… Hey, son nom est juste après « gogol » ! C'est marrant, ça !

Voyant qu'Hermione ne trouvait pas ça drôle, il replongea dans la lecture de l'annuaire.

-C'est route de Mirlipili à Swipp (6). Le pauvre, à sa place j'aurais tout de suite déménagé !

-Harry, ce n'est pas drôle ! Il ne faut pas juge quelqu'un sur le nom de sa rue ! Imagine, c'est comme si tu le jugeais par rapport à sa bibliothèque (nda : spécial pour les gens qui ont passé le bac ES cette année, c'était un des sujets d'anglais : que du bonheur !)

-En effet, c'est mieux car si je devais te juger par rapport au temps que tu passe à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, on ne serait pas amis !

Pendant que Ron ricanait, elle répondit avec un grand naturel :

-Crétin !

-Désolé Mione, c'était trop tentant ! Bon, maintenant qu'on a la bestiole et l'adresse, on y va ?

-Harry, arrête de te gratter la tête, ca fait tomber des trucs blancs de tes cheveux, on dirait des petits œufs !!!

OoOoOoO

huhu, j'avais envie que ce soit le boursouflet qui porte les poux, c'est plus romantiques !

(1) : je crois que c'est Rabbi Jacob mais si je me trompe, corrigez-moi !

(2) : of course, c'est Siffler la haut sur la colline, de Joe Dassin

(3) : Antigone, d'Anouilh… Ce livre fait parti de mes grands classiques, j'adore trop !

(4) : Nimport'nawak des Wriggles

(5) : La cité de la peur, encore un grand classique

(6) : huhu, ça c'est trop nul mais fallait que je le case ! C'est Lanfeust des étoiles, une bédé de l'édition soleil.


End file.
